A Visit to the Doctor's
by totaldefeat
Summary: Luffy thinks he's got a cold and visits the doctor's. Law tries his best to look at Luffy's throat, but it doesn't seem to work. Based on the doctor Jaru Jaru skit. Non-pairing.


**A/N** : This is based on an MMD on NND based on a real life doctor skit (performed by the comedy duo, Jaru Jaru). I found it quite funny the first time I watched the video and wanted to share what it's greatness on here. Though really, it's funnier when watching these things than reading or I just have a bad sense of humor.

Here's the NND link if any of you have an account there: watch/sm18809834

* * *

"This time is an exception," Law says and touches the back of his head briefly. "Examination hours are over."

"Sorry," Luffy apologizes, bowing his head.

"It's completely fine." Law gestures a hand. "So what's wrong today?" Luffy frowns and tilts his head.

"I think it's a cold," he says.

"Oh, I see." Luffy nods.

"Yeah."

"Then, I'll take a look," Law says and Luffy nods again.

"May I have a look at your throat?" Law leans over, his hands reaching over but not touching the other.

"Ah, sure." Luffy bends his head back, exposing his neck to the doctor. Law pulls away, sitting upright.

"Uh…" Law starts. Luffy is staring up at the ceiling, a worried expression on him. "That's not what I meant." Law waves both of his hands.

"Huh?" Luffy utters. "Oh, I see." He doesn't move his head and tucks in the string of his straw hat with a hand.

"The string wasn't in the way, no, I'm sorry," Law says, making hand motions to have the young man stop.

"What?" Luffy is confused and looks at Law.

"I want to see the inside of your throat," Law clarifies, still using his hands to communicate. Luffy makes a sound of understanding. "Can I have you open your mouth?"

"Oh, sure," Luffy says with a nod and leaves his mouth a little open.

"Open your mouth," Law repeats.

"Okay."

"Is your mouth open?" Law asks, craning his neck to get a better view.

"Yes," Luffy responds and Law moves his head to another angle.

"So tiny." Law is taken aback, half standing on his feet. He then leans forward and says, "The opening is so damn tiny." He motions with his hands, pulling at an air mouth. "Can I have you open your mouth a little wider? Open it a little more."

"Sure," Luffy says and complies. He opens his mouth and closes it rapidly, several times like a fish on dry land.

"Uh, not the number of times." Law blinks and Luffy is still going at it. "No, no, not the number of times you open your mouth," he says, waving his right hand in disapproval. "It's the one where you part your mouth. Open it wide like with a pop," Law tries to explain. "Like a pop." His hands are by the side of his own mouth, attempting to show Luffy what he means.

"Okay." Luffy purses his lips together and releases.

 _Pop_

"Ah, no," Law says and the frown hasn't left Luffy face. "Sorry, no, that's not it." Luffy cocks his head sharply, almost hitting his right shoulder. His head instantly bounces back to its original position. "Your throat hurts, right? I'll have a look at it."

"Yes," Luffy answers quickly.

"Open your mouth wide." Law uses his index finger and points to his mouth. "Like this ah," he says, making circles around his opened mouth. "Try going ah," he reaches a hand to Luffy to encourage him to do the same.

"AHHHH," Luffy lets out a loud, solid ah from his diaphragm and copies what Law is doing with his finger. His finger is swirling in the air in front of his mouth as he continues his long note of ah. Law gets off his chair, knees bent and his hands move downwards as if Luffy will understand the gesture of lowering his volume.

"You don't have to say ah, no ah ah," Law says but Luffy's voice is overpowering him. "You don't have to say ah," he chants until the man stops. "Good." Law cranes his neck once again, trying to look inside his patients throat. Luffy's finger is moving around his mouth, his mouth open with no sound coming out.

"You don't need the hand there," Law says, touching the other's shoulder. "You don't need the hand too," he repeats for how many times he's not sure. Eventually, Luffy puts down his hand and Law raises his hand to lift Luffy's chin so he can see better. "Let me see." Before Law can touch Luffy, the man swats his hand away. "Sorry, sorry."

Law is surprised and sits in his black chair only to stand on his feet right after. "Your throat hurts, doesn't it?" he asks.

"Yes," Luffy says and nods, both of his hands in his lap.

"Uh, Doctor's examination hours are over and he has to go home," Law says, tapping two fingers over his wrist where a watch would usually be worn.

"Oh, okay, yeah."

"All Doctor wants to do is have a look at your throat," Law says.

"Sure," Luffy replies and bares his neck to Law a second time. Law reaches forward.

"No, not like that."

Luffy thinks it's the string of his hat and adjusts the straw hat on his head.

"No, no. You know this is an exception."

"Yes."

"What I want you to do, I'll do it too and I want you to copy me."

"Okay."

"Ah, ah," Law voices, his knees bent. He gestures with an arm for Luffy to do the same. "It's easy, copy me. Ah, ah." Luffy looks at what Law is doing and blinks, slowly moving into position. He turns and faces to the left, bending his knees.

"Ah, ah," comes Luffy's voice and he bends his knee both times he says ah. "It's easy, ah, ah." Luffy waves his hand the same way Law does. Whatever Law is saying doesn't get through to Luffy because he's too busy making loud sounds.

"Look this way," Law says and pushes Luffy's shoulder so he can see the man. The two straighten their posture and he lightly thwacks Luffy's shoulder. "Why'd you close your mouth?" he says in an irritated tone. "Stand like this, like a mirror," Law orders, in the same knee-bent position as before. "Ah, go ah. Mirror me."

Luffy does the exact same thing just seconds ago, facing away from Law.

"No, no." Law shakes his head and Luffy can't see. Luffy keeps making his ah ah sounds while Law scoots closer to him. "Now look this way," Law says. He taps the man's shoulder again when Luffy closes his mouth again. "Why are you closing it?"

Luffy doesn't say anything.

"Okay, let's do it this way." Law is facing the right this time, the way he wants Luffy to face. He gets into position and his arms are directed to Luffy, telling the man he should do the same. "Now say ah, go ah."

Luffy copies Law, down to the arm gesture. Both his arms are pointed to the right. "Say ah, go ah," Luffy says. Law looks back from himself to Luffy to make sure he's doing it right and unfortunately, Luffy copies his actions. Luffy turns his head left and right, from Law to right. The room is filled with annoying ah ah noises.

When Law turns around to take a look at Luffy's throat because this time the man is facing the right direction he wants, Luffy copies his actions and reaches his hands in front of him, walking to the left of the room. Law is left looking like he's creeping after Luffy.

"How far?" Law mutters and his hand lays on Luffy's shoulder. They face each other, standing straight. "How far are you going to take copying me? You're doing it wrong," he says. Luffy stamps his feet and flails his arms everywhere. Law slowly takes a step back, eyeing the man.

"Why are you getting all irritated at me for?"

"Oh." Luffy touches his throat. "Thanks to your help, my throat feels much better."

"No," Law says, dismissing Luffy's gratitude with a wave, "I didn't do anything."


End file.
